Spikestar Channel
o canal Spikestar Channel e o Canal para Adultos Desde 2005, que teve a parceira da programadora do Canal Good, foi lançado nos anos 2000 pela Spinemaster Communications e Hater Brasil Broadcast Company, em 2005 o canal foi comprado pela Music Show Company e foi substituído pelo canal da tv zueira chamando de TV Pop Po**a em 10 de Junho de 2009, que foi transmitido pelo Canal Good. Historia o canal foi lançado nos anos 2000, que era o canal infantil, pela Spinemaster Communications e Hater Brasil Broadcast Company, que transmitira desenhos animados de 70, 80, 90 e nos anos 2000,em 2002 mudou a logotipo do canal, em 2005 o canal foi comprado em 2005 pela Music Show Company em Julho,e se tornou o canal para adultos, em 2008 no mês de Fevereiro mudou a logotipo e abandona a logotipo da estrelinha cadente, e chamou a nova logotipo de estrelinha flash, em junho a music show Company decidiu que o canal transformou o bloco de programações diferentes chamado de TV Pop Po**a que será no dia 10 de junho de 2008, em 10 de junho de 2008 o canal foi substituído pelo bloco de programações diferentes chamado de TV Pop Po**a, que transmitira pelo Canal Good. Blocos a programação do canal estava dividida em blocos temáticos que eram: Star Films: Espaco dedicado a filmes para adultos de 18 anos AniStar: bloco dedicado a Animes e OVAs de Animes Star Mix: bloco dedicado a Games e Cosplays Cronologia 2000 o canal foi lançado nos anos 2000, a Spikestar Channel pela Spinemaster Communications e Hater Brasil Broadcast Company, transmitira desenhos animados de 70, 80, 90 e anos 2000. 2001 Estreia As Tartarugas Mutantes, She-Ra, As Novas Aventuras de He-Man, Highlander, O Gato Félix, Red Baron, Lupin III, enter outros. 2002 transmitira o desenho As Meninas Superpoderosas em Fevereiro. 2003 transmitira o desenho animado chamado de A Criação. 2004 transmitira o desenho chamado de Ed, Edd n Eddy em marco. 2005 transmitira o desenho chamado de O Laboratório de Dexter. Os 50% pertencentes a Hater Brasil Broadcast Company foram adquirido pela Music Show Company em Julho em julho começa a transmissão de series que transmitira no Canal Good e algumas longa metragem de serie. em agosto começa a transmissão de OVAS e algumas longas metragens de anime. 2006 finais de temporadas das series em fevereiro. 2007 em marco Estreia Saber Marionette R. 2008 Dia 9, estreia Saber Marionette J to X 2009 em abril estreia Saikano em junho Dia 10, última transmissão. inicia em seu lugar o canal da tv zueira, a TV Pop Po**a (11 de Junho) Lista de Programação transmitidos Séries retrô e da primeira época As Tartarugas Mutantes She-Ra As Novas Aventuras de He-Man Highiander O Gato Félix Red Baron Lupin III The Creation As Meninas Superpoderosas Ed, Edd n Eddy O Laboratorio de Dexter Animes e OVAS Burn Up W Ah! Megami-sama Esquadrão das Virgens Genocyber Jovens Guerreiros (Ozanari Dungeon) Detonator Orgun Sengoku Kitan Youtouden Babel II-Beyond Infinity Basilisk Bokurano Bucky Burst Angel Death Note Digimon Adventure 02 DNA Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Hellsing Historias de Fantasma Love Hina Mushishi Neon Genesis Evangelion Nodame Cantabile O Conde de Monte Cristo (Gankutsuou) Pita Ten Saikano Samurai 7 Samurai Champloo Serial Experiments Lain Shaman King Shingetsutan Tsukihime Speed Grapher R.O.D The TV The Twelve Kingdoms Trigun Trinity Blood xxxHOLIC Saber Marionette R Saber Marionette J Saber Marionette J to X Series em Live-Actions American Drems The Middleman Lost That 70s Show Clueless Make it or Break it 10 Things I Hate About You How l Met Your Mother o Canal foi comprado pela Music Show Company para transmitir seriados americanos e animes em 2005 em julho de 2005, a Spikemaster Communications comprou o canal para Music Show Company, mas o canal transmitiu series americanas que foi transmitido pelo Canal Good, então a programadora do Canal Good transmitiu as series para o canal Spikestar Channel, no mesmo ano transmitiu anime no canal, antes da compra do canal para Music Show Company, o canal teve a reformulação da logotipo em 10 de julho de 2005, A partir de então, agora o canal mudou a logotipo, mas a logotipo era estilo da musica que fiz sucesso no brasil: Golden Shower Total Control, a logotipo que abandonou a estrelinha cadente, antes da mudança do canal, transmitiu o primeiro anime: Cyber Team in Akihabara, que foi o primeiro anime transmitido no mesmo ano. Substituição da Spikestar Channel e o Lançamento do Canal da TV Zueira em 10 de Junho de 2009 em junho de 2010, desde 2005 que comprou o canal para transmitir seriados americanos e animes, a TV Zueira escolheu a Spikestar Channel, que a programadora da TV Zueira lança o canal da programação da TV Zueira: TV Pop Po**a, que será substituido a Spikestar Channel em 10 de junho de 2009, (no entanto, a transmissão da Spikestar Channel parou na noite de 9 de junho e foi substituida por um relógio de contagem regressiva). A partir de então, a Music Show Company (programadora da TV Zueira) estreou a TV Pop Po**a, que substitui a Spikestar Channel em 10 de junho de 2009.